


Bunziraphale (Fancomic)

by look_turtles



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Every angel has an animal form





	Bunziraphale (Fancomic)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOqsok94RLoBuO0KfiwBLR4-8-ue86Pc2kEzNbv1zBfap9ALPbELdqlkrPjpri3tw?key=UWt5LVdlQXVBQ2pyTmRsak1nTm92ckhvLWJCMFBB&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
